equality
by margomikina
Summary: Ainz Ooal Gown thought he was left alone in an unknown world. With the responsibility of keeping Nazarick functioning thrust upon him he thought he would eventually crumble under the pressure. But maybe, he is not as alone as he thinks. (overlord romance story. Not sure of the pairing yet but there might be several)(rating may change in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Ainz was getting sick and tired of all the low leveled humans that he was asked to team up with. Ever since he became an adamantite leveled adventurer as Momon, the dark warrior, human adventurers came flocking around him like vultures, asking him non-stop if they could help him with their mission and whatnot. Truly, Ainz hadn't yet even seen other adamantite adventurers like himself. As such, he had no idea how strong the strongest humans could be. He knew that in this world humans could not use spells above tier 4, so they probably wouldn't be that strong anyway. But it was always best to be knowledgeable of your opponent's strength.

But to find these adamantite adventurers it seemed he would have to travel half the country to find them. Even he couldn't be bothered to go that far just to sate his curiosity. So soon after he had the thought he dismissed it to the back of his mind. Until a few weeks later.

His eyes scanned over the crowd as he stepped into the adventurer's guild one day. He had ordered Narberal to stay in Nazarick, saying that he was not planning on taking any jobs. He only wanted to show his face so people would not forget him just yet.

The guild was as packed as usual. There had to be at least 50 people in there either drinking, conversing or trying to decide what jobs to pick. There were plenty low rank missions on the board, but Ainz was not interested in those. What he _was_ interested in was the unusual large crowd in one of the corners of the guild. He moved closer to try and find what all the ruckus was about. Thankfully, when people realized he was coming they started dispersing one by one.

A woman and a man sat at a table. The man was normal looking. leather armor donned his chest and padded shoulders, making him look like a ranger of some sorts. The woman next to him, who seemed highly disgruntled by the man, was wearing more of a mix of leather and cloth. Her gear was nature colored, only greens and browns, with leaf motives here and there. Some actual leaves were even stuck in her long white, braided hair. Judging from the way that she was dressed and the staff that was by her side she was a elf druid.

''Come on, Nee-chan. Just like last time. You helped us so much and the guys miss you'' the man told her. The elf scoffed in response. ''I'm sure they do. Look, Naelan. I only helped you ONCE and once only. I'm not going to do it again. I have better things to do''. Some awh's came from the crowd still around her. ''come on. There's a good reward. There's eve-''. The woman looked just about ready to bite the man's head off so Ainz finally decided to interfere. ''What's going on here?'' he asked as he stepped into their view.

Eva looked upon the black armored warrior as her savior. She spotted the gleaming plate on his chest, showing he was an adamantite adventurer. She knew all of the adamantite adventurers, so she figured this was the new one she had heard so much about. ''Oh. You want me to go on a mission with you? Sure thing! Let's go!'' she talked so fast half the people didn't even know what she said before she had jumped out of her seat and was dragging the disguised Ainz out of the guild.

Ainz was too perplexed to realize what was happening. When they arrived outside Eva quickly jumped away from him to give him some distance.

''I'm sorry but it seemed too good an opportunity. I just had to get out of there and at least now they won't bother me so much''.

Ainz coughed into his hand in an effort to regain his composure.

''No, I don't mind. It looked like they were pestering you''.

The woman wrapped her arms around the back of her head casually. ''You have no idea. I helped them with a mission once because I didn't have anything better to do and they seemed to be having some trouble. Now they keep pestering me to do it again. Not to mention others have jumped onto the band-wagon and have started asking me too. It's such a bother''.

Ainz could definitely relate. He had also been asked continuously to go on missions. The woman stretched as if to shrug away the stress from before and it was then that the dark warrior saw something gleaming against her neck.

An adamantite plate.

So that is why they wanted her so badly. ''So about that missions you were talking about. Did you have anything in mind?''. If he could trick her into going with him on a mission, he might finally be able to find out just how strong adamantite adventurers really are. Lady luck is smiling upon him for once.

She could see her flinch, probably because she thought he didn't realize it was only because she wanted to get out of there. ''well... I actually usually work alone...'' she muttered to herself. ''Alone?'' he started. ''You are a druid, are you not? Most druids specialize in healing and buffing, and your staff does not seem to be much for combat. We're both adamantite level. Why not group up for a change and see what happens''.

When he mentioned her staff she hid it behind her as if he just threatened to take it away from her. She seemed to give the idea some thought and finally sighed. ''I was planning to take on a mission to clear a graveyard... I guess we could try that'' She still did not sound very sure of the idea, but it was progress.

''Right. let's leave then'' he turned around, ready to leave when he heard a surprised yelp from behind him. ''Right now?!''

''is that a problem?''

The girl looked a little deflated but shook her head. ''I... guess not... but damn, you really like to take things fast...''

Before he could help himself, Ainz gave a cheeky reply. ''You'll find out just how fast we'll go''.

Both adventurers froze. That was extremely out of character for him. Why had he even said that?! It was probably the worst thing to say! That sentence was so sexually charged he must have insulted her. But when he looked at her expression he could only see her looking down bashfully. Pink dusted her cheeks as she tried to avoid his eyes. She looked kind of... cute.. A weak and stuttered 'R-right' left her lips.

Without saying much else they left the front of the guild. The elf managed to acquire some dried meats and vegetables from the local markets on their way out of the city so they wouldn't go hungry during the trip. When they cleared the gates, a thought suddenly occurred to Ainz. ''How rude of me. I haven't even asked your name yet. My name is Momon''

The woman chuckled. ''Not even knowing my name? Sounds like a bad hookup'' As soon as she said the words she slammed a hand over her mouth so hard she should have bruised it. Ainz' step slightly faltered at the comment, but he was somehow relieved he was not the only one slipping up. ''A-anyway... I already knew your name, since you're so famous now and all that...'' she seemed to be finished until she actually remembered his question. ''My name is Eva. Nice to meet you'' Instead of offering her hand she simply nodded at him curtly. He nodded in return.

The introduction was pretty much the only thing the two said to each other for the remainder of the day, aside from a few odd comments here and there. It was not until they set up camp for the night that she finally broke the silence. ''I hope you're used to rationing. I brought enough with me but we'll have to hunt at some point'' she said as she retrieved a handful of vegetables and a small strip of dried meat for each of them. As they were handed to him Ainz felt bad about letting them go to waste. Being undead of course meant that he did not eat, but he could not just simply refuse the food. It would make her too suspicious. So he just accepted it and stared at it while she ate her share.

It didn't take long for her to realize that he did not eat. She inquired about it, to which he simply replied that he was not feeling hungry for the moment. ''So, Eva. You're a druid, right. What's your specialty?''.

While still munching on the dried strip of bacon she was having for dinner she replied casually. ''hmmm. I guess we should talk about our fighting styles. I specialize in front line healing and buff spells and a little bit of crowd control in case the enemy tries to sneak up. So, what about your kit?''.

Ainz nodded. Buffing and healing, seemed like your typical druid abilities in Yggdrassil. Though the druid class could be both offensive and defensive, the latter seemed to be more favored. ''I'm sure you already guessed that I am a warrior. I specialize in one on one duels and self stat boosts. I'm sure we'll mix well together. I'll be counting on you to have my back out there''.

The woman smirked in response. ''Of course. I'd expect nothing less from you too''

And with that it seemed their conversation had come to an end. Ainz returned his food to her so she could bag it and they decided on who would keep watch first. Ainz was trying to argue that he was used to sleepless nights but she would have none of it, basically forcing him to have second watch. As he prepared to lay down for some long hours of pondering over his own thoughts he heard her mutter. ''You really never take off that helmet, do you?''.

''Are you curious already? It usually takes people a few days'' he said nonchalantly. At the jibe the woman frowned and looked away in embarrassment. ''not really''. But he could see her pout from where he sat.


	2. Chapter 2

Eva mused over the map as Ainz put out the remnants of the fire from the night before. As he had expected, the night had gone on quite uneventfully, with only one exception

It was only a few hours into Eva's shift. He was laying down peacefully, thinking about his old friends from the guild and how much he truly missed them. Usually he was able to block out these depressing thoughts by doing something to distract himself with, but on rare occasions such as these, where he had to pretend to sleep, these thoughts plagued him.

He realized ever since coming to this new world he's been seen as the ultimate supreme being by everyone he's met. The floor guardians think of him as a king. The people who have seen his powers think of him as a god and even people who have only seen his Momon persona see him as a hero of heroes. Of course, that was his aim from the very start. To be seen as an almighty being who could not be opposed. But sometimes he couldn't help but yearn for a moment to talk to someone on the same level as him. Someone who didn't see him as a god or a supreme being. Someone with whom he could share his concerns with without fear of losing their loyalty. The closest he has ever gotten to that was with Pandora's Actor. But it wasn't the same since the NPC sees him as a father, which he honestly had no qualms with (if he would stop acting so embarrassingly in front of others). Whenever he was troubled by something he could talk to his guild mates, but they were no longer here. Ever since coming to this new world he found himself to be... lonely.

He let out a soft sigh. Thinking of this always put a mental strain on him. He missed all of his friends so much it was sometimes nearly unbearable.

It was then that he felt it. A sudden poking feeling against what felt like his mind. It was intruding and invasive and he didn't like it one bit. He knew what this was. He had felt it many times before in the game. Someone was trying to look into his mind. Alarmed, he immediately sat up straight and scanned his surroundings. His glowing red orbs investigated the bushes and trees around him, but he found nothing. When his eyes fell on his companion he saw her staring at him, bewildered and a deep frown on her face.

''Is something the matter?''

Ainz shook his head as if to clear the lingering sensation from it. It was no good worrying her. If it was what he thought it was, it would be no good to make her worried. He just had to be on his guard for the rest of the night. No more mulling over the past.

''No, it's nothing. I am awake now and won't be able to go back to sleep for a long while so I'll take over the shift. Get some sleep'' he said as he stood up, leaving no room for argument. She seemed to consider protesting, but with a defeated sigh she did as she was told and got ready to go to sleep.

As they were once again walking down the road he was sure what that feeling was. Someone had tried to either control or look into his mind. Now, there is a lot of variety in mind control spells, like clairvoyance and foresight, but since it is so useful and could easily be abused they are usually high tiered spells. He was not sure what kind of spell was attempted on him, so he could not gauge the user's strength. He was just lucky that he, as an undead, is immune to mind control.

Still, the fact that someone had targeted him was worrying. For all he knew his companion could be affected and was now being mind controlled or, being the more favorable but still bad possibility, gained information on where they were going. He had already informed Albedo on his whereabouts, so if something were to happen they could assist him immediately, but he hoped that wouldn't be the case.

''Hey, Momon... Do you have any family?''.

Startled by the question, but refusing to show it, he answered quickly. He told her that his father still lived in his home country far away and that he had no siblings that he knew of.

''and your mother?''.

''she passed away'' he said. ''From overworking in the fields''.

The elf seemed a bit taken aback at that, muttering a short 'I'm sorry'. As if it was her fault. Ainz could still remember how he had come home to see his mother on the kitchen floor... as she was making his favorite dinner. The memories made him feel melancholy, but he had put her death behind him a long time ago. He accepted it now.

''what about friends?''

This ripped open still healing wounds. Ainz had not noticed, but he had stopped in his tracks as his mind took him on a trip down memory lane. He remembered him and his friends laughing around a large table, discussing what raid they would do that day. He saw himself talking to Touch Me about the data crystals he got that day. He remembered everyone making fun of Peroroncino when he got shoulderguards that did not at all match the rest of his attire, making him look more like a clown than a birdman.

All fond memories, but they now served to stab a sword through his non-existent heart. ''my friends...'' he started, hesitant. The memories of his friends caused him to not think clearly. ''My friends aren't here anymore...''. He finally admitted it. He finally admitted his worst fear. That his friends abandoned him. He thought that finally speaking of it would ease his mind, but it served to do only the opposite.

He did not realize that Eva was now standing in front of him, looking at him with genuine concern and what looked like pity. ''I lost my friends too...'' she whispered to him. ''A long, long time ago'' For a moment she got a far away look. He didn't care how selfish it was, he needed a distraction. So he asked her what happened to them.

''My best friend died in a c-... an accident. It was a quick and painless death, so she did not suffer. After she passed all my other 'friends' disappeared one by one, as they were not really my friends to begin with, but rather hers''.

''It was a long time ago now and I've accepted everything that's happened. But sometimes I wish I could just go home. But I know that is not possible. There is no way back for me...'' She said it as if it were a comforting fact, but her face showed her somber expression.

''I'm all alone in this world...'' She whispered it so softly that he almost sure he imagined it.

''But I know what it's like to have nobody to confide in. So, even if you don't need or want to, I'm always open to listen''.

Ainz knew that he wouldn't and couldn't accept her offer, but he had to pretend like he would keep it in mind so he nodded. Still, it would be nice for someone to listen to his problems once in a while. Someone who wouldn't judge him or think any less of him because of it. He couldn't confide in anyone in Nazarick, as he was afraid of losing their loyalty. But he also couldn't confide to anyone as Momon. It seemed whatever he wanted was impossible for him.

''Thank you for the kind offer''. Then he continued walking down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

''mass entanglement!''

At once, several skeletons were unable to move. Thick roots that had sprouted from the dead earth were wrapped around their limbs to immobilize them. The thick thorns that covered the vines would have caused damage if the creatures had any flesh. All the skeletons could do was screech at the caster that had immobilized them before being cut down by her companion. In one fell swoop Momon struck down seven skeletons.

When they had arrived at this graveyard they had found it covered with an overwhelming amount of skeletons. Neither of them understood how so many skeletons could have spawned in so little time. Sure, their client had said he had neglected his duties in overseeing the graveyard and it had since been overrun by the undead, but none of them had expected this large amount. Still, it should be no problem for the two adamantite adventurers. They could clear some skeletons without a hitch. Their only worry was that a more powerful undead could be hiding among their ranks.

Skeletons themselves were no problem. But itt was their large numbers that could cause a panic, or even mass catastrophe. You see, the more undead are gathered in one place, the larger the chance a higher leveled undead could appear. So as they entered the harrowing scene they expected the worst.

''lesser heal! wild strength!''

Following these two spells Momon's form glowed green and then purple. He could feel his (albeit minor) wounds heal and his strength increase, even if it was only by a little. He jumped to cut down another group of skeletons that were getting too close to his companion. As the only melee of the two, it was his job to protect the only healer and buffer. It was a pain, but he had to keep an eye on Eva the entire time as he fought, just so she wouldn't get hurt. He didn't care much for an elf, but he knew it would look bad for him if people found out he couldn't protect a fellow adventurer. So he resigned himself to playing bodyguard for the druid.

As they took care of the skeletons together he could not happen but notice that they synergized quite well with each other. She always buffed just at the right times and she placed crowd control spells at the most favorable locations. She was obviously a strategist and he vaguely wondered if she was as good of a strategist as himself. Of course, with her limited arsenal of spells she was no match for him in a real fight. But still...

They had been at this for over an hour now and Momon was surprised that the druid did not show many signs of exhaustion. Sure, she had some sweat on her forehead and she was no longer breathing normally, but she was far from panting or sweating profusely like he had expected. She was after all this time still throwing spells left and right, both buffing him and occasionally taking out some of their enemies. Compared to what he had seen from others he had to admit that he was impressed.

But while she was doing fine physically he was not sure if she was all right mentally. As he would occasionally glance at her to make sure she was safe he would see this odd smile on her face and her hand would twitch around her staff as if she were afraid of letting go. It almost looked like she was scared out of her wits or was ready to cry. He pushed the observation to the back of his mind to ponder over later.

''It does not look like there is anything other than skeletons around, so I think we're lucky'' Momon commented casually after a while. Eva blasted a small group with a bright burst of light before responding. ''Be careful not to jinx it. But I agree, we're lucky''.

Momon scanned the battlefield. hundreds of skeleton bones littered the floor around them, some smoldering, some simply broken. They had cut a path to the middle of the undead mass which happened to be a hill, so he could easily overlook the entire valley. ''I think another hour of this and we should b-''

''Momon!''

He turned to his partner's frantic call only to see something he had not expected. A gigantic purple blast as large as himself was aimed right at him. He did not know where this attack was coming from, but he could feel its power and knew it was going to hurt. It wouldn't kill him, it would probably only take 5% of his HP, but it would still hurt. He wondered what it would feel like...

In the next second he could feel a body collide with him, but his massive bulk was practically immovable. A large shield was placed in front of him.

''greater shield wall!''

The shield folded out and projected a large barrier, at least 5 fully grown men tall. And not a second too late, because the massive blast hit the wall right then and he could feel the wall vibrate, but it held strong.

what... just happened...?

''Momon! Are you all right?!''

He looked at his companion in front of him. But... was it really her? Her face still looked the same, so it was undeniably her, but the colors had changed. Her long, formerly white, braided hair was now a glaring red and her usually calming blue eyes were now a blazing crimson. And that shield she was holding. It was as big as herself. With her strength she should not be able to hold it up like she was.

Questions zoomed into his mind when he felt a presence close to him. Turning his head to look down into the valley he could see a smoldering yellow glow among the skeletons, like a yellow fire. As the skeletons cleared around the figure he could see it plainly.

It was made up of only bones. A maw filled with razor sharp teeth and a chest that glowed like yellow hellfire. Its flesh was made up of black smog that curled around its body in an ominous fashion. It's equine body slowly and confidently stalked closer to them. It could only be described as an omen of death.

A soul eater.

While Momon knew that this creature was only a mid-tier undead, he knew it could spell trouble if it got loose. Deciding he had to take care of this now he brandished his sword and charged. He could faintly hear 'NO. It'll kill you!' behind him but he ignored it. He was confident in his abilities to take the creature down, even if he wasn't in his perfect warrior state.

The creature roared, releasing another of its ranged abilities. He dodged with unexpected swiftness before realizing that his companion had cast yet another spell on him. Feline swiftness coursed through his veins and he could feel his speed increase. He had no trouble catching up to the creature. It neighed in protest to his closeness. its tendrils covering its body lashed out at him. He managed to cut through four of them before he got in melee range.

The gigantic equine maw opened and a purplish smoke slowly traveled out. Its breath of instant death, notorious for its effect but rarely used. Being undead, Momon did not breathe air, but it was not just the lungs that this spell could effect. It could dissolve an entire body like acid. Still, he did not stop. he would not be severely hurt, after all.

But the druid did not know that.

A second before it could release its spell on the black-clad warrior, its head was hit by a enormous force and it crashed onto its side. it whined once before its head was severed by Momon's swing, ending its life permanently. A laughable end to such a powerful creature.

With the demise of the undead leader the skeletons seemed to cave in on themselves and the few that remained standing scattered. They would no longer be a problem, if only for a while.

Momon inspected the spear that had pierced the soul eater's neck before it could release its final spell. The blade was elaborately decorated with red and gold spikes all around it and shaped like flames. The handle was decorated in a similar fashion, though less so for practicality. As he studied it he could hear hurried footsteps behind him.

''Momon! Are you all right. That thing could have killed you!''

She stopped as she came near him. She chuckled breathily. ''I told you you shouldn't jinx it''. When Momon did not reply she took a hesitant step closer. ''Momon?''

She yelped as she narrowly missed the thick black blade that swung at her neck. She jumped backwards to a safe distance and sent him an incredulous look. ''What the hell is your problem?! We just killed a soul eater and now you're trying to kill me?!''.

Momon could understand her confusion and distress. But he no longer trusted her. Not after what he'd just witnessed. ''Do you really think you can deceive me any longer than you already have? Why don't you show your true nature and stop pretending?'' His voice permeated through the area, his confidence obvious.

''True nature? What are you talking about? Are you insulting me?! After what we've just been through?''

He had to admit, she was playing the innocent act well. But he was convinced she was lying. ''Don't play games with me. I've had enough of your deception. I have proof that you are not what you say you are. Druids do not have shields or spears, nor can they cast a tier 5 guardian spell. Show yourself now, or I will force you'' He raised his blades threateningly, showing her that he would not hesitate.

A few moments of silence lasted. Nothing could be heard other than the distant grunts of the skeletons that were still fleeing. Then it was broken by a laugh.

It started soft, like a breathy chuckle. But it quickly turned into a full on evil cackle. ''So you're finally onto me, are you? I'm impressed. you're the first one in a looooong time. Kudos to you, my friend'' she clapped her hands with heavy sarcasm. She had a smile on her face now. A wicked smile. With a gasp Momon recognized it as the one he had seen on her lips in the battlefield. It wasn't a smile of fear like he had initially thought. It was a deranged smile.

''You say you will force me...'' Her form slowly lifted off the floor as if she was floating. Right before his eyes her form changed. Her white hair changed to its dark red colour. Her druidic gear disappeared in a flash of fire to be replaced by red leather that matched her eyes and hair. Wings sprouted from her back, flapping gently to keep her afloat. Lastly, he could see a spiked tail flicking back and forth behind her legs.

''... but are you sure you can take me on?''

It was like a veil was lifted from his eyes. All this time she had been using an illusion to trick him. Trick him into thinking she was a druid. Trick him into thinking she was human. He berated himself for falling for such a simple trick. he should have seen through it, but he supposed all this time around incompetent humans had made him less paranoid. now, it might cost him.

Despite these thoughts he readied himself for battle. ''I'll take my chances'' his voice brimmed with confidence, but it only served to make the female smirk.

''Very well. Then you shall die a fool''


	4. Chapter 4

blow after blow he parried. stab after stab he dodged. slash after slash missed. This had been going on for who knows how long now and in those moments he realized one thing.

She was playing with him.

The deranged smile never left her face as she hopped around his sword as if she were dancing with him. She even gave him a mock bow after he tried to get her with a series of attacks. She had hit him several times, but it was obvious she was pulling her punches. He could feel the restrained power on each hit, like a coiled spring. She's had several opportunities to stab him or slice him, but she either ignored them or did not see them. But Momon was sure that he was safe. After all, she wasn't the only one that was holding back. If he were to use his mage spells or even his perfect warrior, he was sure he coud win. That and he knew Albedo was close enough if things got ugly.

''It's so sad that I have to kill you after going through the trouble of trying to save you so many times. All those efforts wasted'' She mockingly pouted as she said it. Momon hadn't said a word after they had started fighting, purely focused on not getting hit. That didn't stop her from trying to provoke him into opening his mouth. He blocked her oncoming spear but the wind was knocked out of him when her tail crashed into his side. It felt like concrete wall just hit him, succesfully flinging him accross the field. He stopped his messy tumble by stabbing his sword in the ground. In this fight he was starkly reminded that he was not a warrior main or even melee for that matter. He was still clumsy.

''It's even more sad that you're actually a skilled swordsman. Not many humans have managed to hold up against me in a one on one fight. I knew you were impressive but wow. You actually amaze me''

The only thing that Ainz had been trying to do up until this point was access her skills. She was obviously a guardian spec, judging by her defensive spell earlier, But she also seemed to be able to hold her own in a fight, so maybe a duelist spec? he couldn't say for sure.

The only true guardian NPC in Nazarick so far was Albedo. It could be favorable for Nazarick if he could manage to convince this demon to join them. She was obviously stronger than humans, and from the way she managed to fool him, she was good at illusion spells as well.

''actually, I have not been entirely truthful with you, Eva''

She responded with a chuckle. ''Eva is such a boing name. My real name is Avalon. You've probably heard of me. Avalon the beguiler, Avalon the damned, Avalon the bloodthirsty, Avalon bringer of chaos. Whichever you prefer. Humans are so unoriginal.''

''I'm not from around here so I'm afraid I've never heard your name before. But Ava it is then. As for me, my name is not actually Momon''

In the past, whenever he wanted loyalty from someone to serve him he merely had to show his true self as an undead lich and they would bow to him once they realized his monstrous strength and felt his 'aura of despair'. It was a non-confrontational and easy way to get followers. And Ainz liked it as easy if possible.

''let me show you''

His black armor disappeared, making place for his black and purple robes. His skull and bones appeared to her bare. Lastly he removed the damper on his mana and unleashed his aura of despair. The familiar weight of his necromantic gear on his shoulders comforted him and he mentally sighed.

Anybody that would lay eyes on him, no matter how strong, had to admit that he was a sight to behold. His impressive legendary armor, glittering with jewels and magical properties. The black aura that draped and twisted around him like a big smoky cloak. His shiver inducing bright red stare that could see straight through a human's soul. ''My real name is Ainz Ooal Gown, great ruler of Nazarick''.

The woman had not moved, she merely stared. Often enough it was at this time that his enemies would start realizing their mistake and bow to him, but she did no such things. Her eyes were wide as saucers, staring at him and... were those tears...?

''Ainz Ooal Gown?'' she whispered, as if it were a sin to speak the name. ''No, it can't be...'' She grasped at her head as if in distress.

''YOU LIE!''

the next thing Ainz knew was that he was bombarded with attacks from all sides. Only his old memories of pvp allowed him to cast a barrier before she could cause any permanent damage. This was unlike the demon he had been fighting before. This was some rampaging beast, its eyes unseeing, filled to the brim with tears. Confusion soared through him paired with a desperate need to defend himself. Cracks appeared in his negative barrier, indicating he did not have long to mull over his thoughts.

''negative burst!''

The blast sent her flying away from him. After the heavy impact she stood up on shaky legs, unable to stand up straight. He had no idea what was going on with her. Her eyes were still filled with tears, her voice cracking as she spoke. ''How dare you mock me. Ainz Ooal Gown, you say? Don't make me laugh. Where have you heard that name?!'' she screamed the last sentence, her voice raising an octave with emotion.

It was then that he realized something

''My best friend died in a c-... an accident''  
''Never in three centuries have I found someone who could give me a challenge''  
''sometimes I wish I could go home. But I know that is not possible. There is no way back for me...''  
''I'm all alone in this world...''

''She's like me'' he whispered to himself. The realization fell on him like a ton of bricks. He looked at the woman in front of him looking miserable but still very much able to kill him, especially in her deranged state. He had to calm her down now before things got out of hand. But he had never had to calm someone who was in distress before. He had completely detached himself from the world when he was still human. He only lived to work, eat, sleep and play games. The only people he really interacted with outside the work place were his guildmates, which is why they were so dear to him.

So what could he possibly do?

He knew one philosophy that his mother always told him. 'The greatest homage we can pay to truth, is to use it' (*)

''Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild that me and my friends have created. My former name was Momonga, but I inherited the name Ainz Ooal Gown after coming to this foreign place several weeks ago...'' he paused to let her take it in. ''You are a player as well, are you not?''

She shook her head vigurously as if to shake the thought out of her head. ''no no no no no, this can't be real. It can't be. 300 years. 300 years and not a single one. Now suddenly...'' she stopped suddenly and sank through her knees. She kept repeating the last two words like a mantra.

Ainz was not sure what to do with the situation. ''How do you know the name Ainz Ooal Gown?'' His voice was more rough than he would have liked it to be. He wasn't used to be tender to anyone outside of Nazarick. It was a foreign feeling to him.

He approached her slowly, still aware of the fact that she could jump up at any time and attack him.

The woman took several deep breaths. She breathed in deeply through her nose and then released it through her mouth. Ainz recognized it as a common coping mechanism from when he was human. ''Ainz Ooal Gown, once in the top three guilds of Yggdrasil. Known for its large collection of world items, including throne of kings, Hygieia's Chalice, Avarice and Generosity and many more. Its home being the great tomb of Nazarick, located in Helheim. Guild master, Undead lich Momonga''

For a moment Ainz started at her knowledge of his guild. Of course, at the peak height of the guild;s reputation everyone knew these things, but that was such a long time ago now, he didn't think anyone knew the guild when the game came to an end. But he had his own knowledge to share.

''And you are Avalon. Former guild member of 'Anomalies' before you decided to go solo, though nobody ever knew why. You went under the radar until the second world tournament was held for Muspelheim, which you won. The first female world champion. (**) Congratulations on that.''

The female chuckled at his joke that was delivered in such a dry tone. ''That was a long time ago... Too long''

No longer thinking that she was going to attack now that they knew the truth about each other, Ainz felt it was safe to stand at arms breadth. She looked up at him from her position from the ground. It was not the look of reverence that he was used to, but more a look of gratitude. ''Sorry for trying to kill you'' she apologized sheepishly. It was like the murderous beast had crawled back into its shell, making place for the elf woman he had gotten to know, but in a different body.

He extended his hand. ''I'll forgive you. Just don't do it again''. She took his offered hand and they stood facing each other. The same height. The same posture. The same stance.

As equals

(*) James Russell Lowell (taken from )

(**) Fun fact: This is actually true. I asked my friend who helped me create my character what world she would best fit in and he said Muspelheim just as I was reading it. Obviously they never mentioned a name. Source: wiki/World_Champion


End file.
